


Dancing With A Vulcan

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Interspecies Relationship(s), Making Out, Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Nyota Uhura, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Uhura meets a beautiful stranger at a masquerade ball, but the woman under the mask might not be as unfamiliar as she thought.





	Dancing With A Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I was having trouble with deciding whether to put this as a Teen or Mature rating. As you can see, I eventually settled on Teen because I thought that it wasn't smutty enough that it warranted the rating. However, if you are in a public place, read at your own risk. I'm not to blame if someone finds you reading somewhat mature Star Trek femslash when you're supposed to be getting something else done.

The two of them had found each other at the ball almost immediately. It was like gravity had changed, and its new purpose was to lead Uhura to an enticing stranger at the masquerade that she was attending. It was confusing why Starfleet would choose a masquerade of all things for a diplomatic event-- after all, the main ambassadors weren’t even wearing masks-- but Uhura wasn’t complaining. The mystery of the whole affair delighted her, and it gave her the opportunity to wear a rather dramatic outfit: a dark ruby evening gown, brushing the floor and with a slit up her left leg, smart black heels, elaborate gold earrings, and a dramatic mask the same red as the dress. She loved dressing up nicely, and rarely got to do so on the ship, so she took every opportunity that she got.

The woman she was dancing with was clearly Vulcan, with high cheekbones, pointed ears, and the typical tall and lithe body. Her dress was of a similar length to Uhura’s, except with a hem that went down to her knees in the front and swept the floor in the back, and a scooped neckline that was clearly meant to show off her collarbones. The mask that she wore reminded Uhura of a cat, with almond-shaped eye holes and swept into points at the sides, mirroring the shape of her inhuman ears. It only enhanced her inhuman allure.

Their bodies moved smoothly together as they gracefully maneuvered across the dance floor; to Uhura, it felt like they were flying. The Vulcan stranger moved her hands all over her body in order to perform these acts of borderline acrobatics. More than once, their faces were mere inches from one another, and it took all of Uhura’s restraint to refrain from tangling her fingers in that silky black hair and tasting the lips of a Vulcan.

Soon, the dancing slowed down, and the two of them moved over to the bar to get a drink. Uhura ordered a Manhattan, and the stranger ordered a chocolate liquor that would have a similarly intoxicating effect on her foreign physiology. They both took their drinks and moved to a remote corner of the room. Uhura took a long sip of her drink and took in the looks of the woman across the table from her. Forget the alcohol, the stranger was intoxicant enough.

The stranger put down her glass. “So, are you here for business or pleasure?”

“I’d like to think a little bit of both,” Uhura replied in her sultriest voice. She then quickly shifted into Vulcan. “ _After all, one should take advantage of every opportunity she gets_.”

“ _You speak Vulcan?_ ” she asked, clearly surprised that a Terran could speak her native tongue.

“ _Of course. How else could I properly appreciate your beauty? No Terran language could do you justice_.” Uhura was confident that she could flirt in any language.

“If so, then how could my tongue do justice to yours?” the stranger replied, switching back to Standard.

 _Well, I can think of many things you could do with your tongue_ , Uhura thought, but she quickly decided that innuendo wasn’t quite the way to go, yet. More likely than not, it would go over her Vulcan head and Uhura would have to awkwardly explain what she was referring to.

“Of course, there are many things that one can do with tongues.” she continued, and Uhura mentally cursed herself for not having used that line before the stranger did.

“Would you care to show me some of those things?” Uhura replied, trying to lure her in.

“I have learned that this is the way that Terrans kiss.” the stranger said and reached across the table to pull Uhura into a kiss.

Damn, for all of her fantasizing as they had danced and talked, nothing compared to the actual feeling of the stranger’s lips against hers. Uhura simply melted into the kiss. Perhaps sensing her reaction, or just to try to madden her further, the stranger turned the kiss into something open and sensual, moving her mouth against Uhura’s in an almost practiced rhythm. Where a Vulcan would learn to kiss like this was something that even Uhura did not know, but she didn’t mind not knowing. It added to the stranger’s mystique, the fact that she knew so little was a welcome change from the social interactions that she always ended up dominating. The stranger pulled Uhura into her lap, and as she did this, Uhura made their hands meet in a Vulcan kiss to mirror the human one. It was completely wonderful.

“Perhaps we should take this somewhere more… private.” Uhura whispered.

“I know of several locations that would fit that purpose.” the stranger replied, pressing kisses down Uhura’s jaw and catching her lips in another kiss.

“That would be lovely.”

As they walked to one of the stranger’s promised locations, Uhura had to make a conscious effort to keep her hands to herself. Once they got to their destination, though, there were no promises. Uhura just wanted the dresses to come off so the night could finally begin. One question that still remained, though, was whether the masks should remain on or not. They would most likely have to be removed, but Uhura wondered if the woman would remain a stranger when the mask came off.

Uhura didn’t think that she had ever unzipped a dress faster. The stranger had taken her to an empty bedroom (it was at this moment that Uhura remembered that the masquerade was being held at a hotel), and it seemed like no time had passed between the time that they entered and when the stranger straddled her while she was clad in only her standard-issue bra and panties. Uhura regretted not having put on anything more appealing, especially as the stranger was wearing a matching set of creamy lace. Well, at least her bra was clean.

“I believe that now would be the proper time for us to remove our masks.” the stranger said.

 _Right, the masks_ , Uhura thought.

“I have determined that the best course of action to take would be to have us both close our eyes and remove our masks, and then open our eyes at the same time after both of them are removed. Does that sound fair to you?”

“Let’s just get these things off, shall we?” Uhura replied and closed her eyes.

As she slid the fabric and plastic mask off her face and set it aside, her worries came back to her. _What are things going to be like with the masks off? Will she still think of me the same way? Will_ I _still think of her the same way?_ She supposed that there was only one way to find out.

She counted down. “3… 2… 1… Open.”

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the face of best friend’s former bondmate.

She was staring at T’Pring.

* * *

 

This was the worst-case scenario. Of course, Uhura found T’Pring attractive, who wouldn’t? Of course, most people didn’t fantasize about her for weeks after seeing her on a view screen for a minute. Perhaps, in a different world, Uhura would have shrugged and got on with it. After all, the two clearly harbored attraction for each other. Despite this, it just felt wrong to her. Yes, T’Pring and Spock’s “bond” was more of a formality than a romantic arrangement, but she still felt like she was crossing boundaries. After all, it was against most friendship codes to go out with your best friend’s ex.

“Should I know you?” T’Pring asked, breaking the silence.

“You’re Spock’s bondmate.” Uhura said, unable to say anything else.

“ _Former_ bondmate. And who are you, and how do you know him?”

“I am Nyota Uhura. Spock and I serve on the same ship together. We’re good friends.”

“Why should this be a reason for us to not engage in coitus?”

Wow. Leave it to a Vulcan to make the word “coitus” sound hot. “Well, on Earth, it’s typically frowned upon to do anything sexual or romantic with one of your friend’s former partners,” Uhura explained.

“Well, neither Spock nor I am from Earth, so these rules need not apply to us.”

“It’s just, I don’t want to make anyone jealous or angry.”

“Nyota, there was less romantic love in that bond than there is between oil and water.”

“What about that guy who wanted to champion for you, what’s-his-name, Stonn?”

“Given that I prefer romantic and sexual partners of the same sex, Stonn is not an attractive choice for me. Besides, that man has rocks for brains.”

Despite her better intuition, Uhura laughed.

“You have a beautiful laugh, Nyota.”

“Thank you, T’Pring.” Against all that she had said, Uhura still wanted to continue where they left off; to finally have her nighttime fantasies come to fruition. T’Pring was right, assuming that Spock would take offense at something between her and T’Pring wasn’t just pessimistic, it was assuming that Spock would do something that he had never shown any indication of. He’d want her to be happy, as long as she spared him the details.

“You know, you’re right. Spock wouldn’t want me to put him above my own happiness. Let’s do this.”

“I am glad that you worked this out, Nyota, but if you want us to ‘do this’, I would ask that you refrain from mentioning Spock again during this encounter, as thinking about him puts a considerable damper on my libido.”

Uhura laughed, and T’Pring leaned down to kiss her again. Uhura ran her hands up T’Pring’s back, and deftly unhooked the Vulcan’s bra, as T’Pring pulled Uhura’s bra over her head. After that, it felt like language had failed. Everything happened all at once; it was chaos in the most lovely way. A night with a beautiful stranger, that was all that Uhura had sought at the masquerade; now, she had gotten that, of course, but she also had a chance for so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thank you for reading! I know that this is a bit different than what I have been writing lately, but I had the first paragraph or two of this fic written and buried somewhere in my Google Drive, and as my house has been without power all day, and will most likely not have it restored until Wednesday, I decided to finish this little fic about some BAMF Star Trek ladies. If you want me to write more T'Pura stuff in the future, please, leave a comment! It really gives me the motivation that I need to continue cranking these things out.


End file.
